


无始无终番外

by xiaofengcanyue_scc



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 武华
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 12:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17386535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaofengcanyue_scc/pseuds/xiaofengcanyue_scc
Summary: 监狱play化功散（媚药？？？）





	无始无终番外

天朗气清，惠风和畅，江南的茶馆依旧热闹非凡，刚刚经历一番血战的勇士在此调息，路过的游侠们在此歇脚，亦有道貌岸然的家伙想要借机行事，更有胆大包天者当街行凶。

这不，就进来一伙人，一声咋呼不分青红皂白就杀开了。

茶馆本就是休息的好去处，绝世高手亦会在此落脚，没人料到会有人大开杀戒。猝不及防的惊呼声到处都是，反应快的逃了出去，稍微菜一点的直接扑街，伤的伤残的残，只来得及看清那些招式的门派，便昏死了过去。

为首的武当强忍着笑意，开了强盗的腔，似乎这样恐吓别人是万分有趣的事情。

忽然事情急转直下。

嗡鸣的剑声掀起一阵气浪，流星逐月般毫不留情地刺来，寒气逼人，武当慌忙闪身。凌空飞来的剑被人抓住，身形极快，然后潇洒一挥，剑锋处滴落一滴血珠，武当觉得脸上一阵刺痛。

闪开的距离拉不开对方的攻击，下一瞬间不知是剑气还是剑锋突刺而来，武当下意识用了一招鹤亮翅，那突进的剑锋顿了一下，武当飞速结印，演八卦在他周围形成一阵剑气，幻四象直直冲了出去。

以武当的修为，这连招出去后，一般人都打不动了，然后就是他把别人按到地上揍了。

然而那个突刺顿了一下，又席卷而来，以极快的速度带来了更加凛冽寒霜般的剑气。

藏风流云。

武当要是再猜不出来对方是谁，他这十恶不赦的名号就是白闯了。

护体真气已破，武当脚下砸下一个八卦图，在踏玉虚的保护下跳出了华山的攻击范围。

在看到对方周身冰蓝色的护体内力渐渐淡下去后，武当无声的笑了，眉眼温润，凌空结印砸下了一个个八卦图。

华山一个连招没打到人，忽然被阵法包围，想要再逼出来一层真气护体，忽然就听到一阵重物下坠砸碎一地锅碗瓢盆的声音。

武当被一个正巧打猎路过茶馆的自家师兄射了下来。

双华一阵海揍不是任何一个人都能承受得了的，武当的同伙早就跑了，于是武当在一片叫好声中进了监狱。

“三十斤的弓真是个好东西，应该可以卖个好价钱。”师兄喜滋滋地看着刚刚立了大功的弓箭。

华山拱手道，“多谢师兄救命之恩。”

这边正喜滋滋地师兄忽然沉了脸，一把抓起华山，“你是不是没被我揍够？藏风流云损敌一千自伤八百是那么轻易就可以放出去的？强行逼出弹剑啸歌是要内力尽失一段时间吗？跟我去擂台，我得好好教教你怎么把武当都按到地上摩擦！”

华山：？？？？？等等师兄重点是不是错了？？！！！？！？！

于是华山被自家师兄按到了地上一下午都没休息。

几乎累瘫的华山努力忍住想要爬出擂台的想法，一步一步挪了出去。

喵的跟师兄打架太累了！

华山溜到茶馆里偷懒小憩，顺便问了一下白天的伤亡。

“伤了不少，不过多亏少侠您们出手，所幸没出人命。”

华山眉头一跳，多年的交情，自己与对方几斤几两他自是清楚，若是那个武当想，进门突如其来的那一下，足够葬送不少人命。

五人经历了无数生死，从江南的仙药一路到麻衣圣教的阴谋，再到万胜阁与蝙蝠岛的恩怨，犹记得五人分别时各自的承诺。

“大化无我，道为心，行则义。”

“天下狗怪化我震岳剑下魂！”

“地狱不空，誓不成佛。”

“不平之事，俱在刀下平；不白之屈，俱在刀下鸣！”

“身在桃源，心系尘寰，一枕华旭，一念生死。”

但是不知什么时候，与那人再次相遇时，武当换了身份名字，成了人人惧怕的大魔头。

当下华山放下茶碗，偷瞄了一眼茶馆老板和小二，不动声色地慢慢移动着，“呲溜”一下就没影了。

老板拨拉着算盘查账，店小二若无其事地收了茶具，唇边都有着淡淡的了然笑意。

监狱桌案上，狱卒来来往往搬着所需要的卷宗，华山伏在桌案上，食指划过纸张上的行行小字，细细查找着武当的案底。

道长本应仙风道骨，不问红尘不入世俗，即便有些尘缘未了入世还愿的，也都是救济众生，寻仙问道的形象。

而这个武当……光从说书人的嘴里说出来的就够血腥，杀人饮血不眨眼的描述已是司空见惯，最近更是传出了他连岸边水牛都拆骨扒皮生吞活剥不放过的血腥事件。

……有那么恶心吗？不硌牙吗？

想起那人苍白的指尖细细研磨药物的样子，华山表示痛彻心扉的怀疑。

然后在一脸懵逼中找完了所有穷凶极恶的人的卷宗档案——

某年某月某日盗窃应天府机密文件——这特么不是内鬼监守自盗吗？

某年某月某日盗取江南金府宝剑——这特么不是金老夫人自己送给金灵芝的吗？

某年某月某日刺宝殿杀朝廷命官——这特么不是那个草菅人命的狗官吗啊不对这明明是华山他自己杀得啊！

……

不知为何，这一桩桩一件件，都是经历者们知根知底的事件，却都被篡改了缘由动机，一一嫁祸给了武当身上。

而这些东西是机密，若非他参与了整个蝙蝠岛的事情，英万里是不会让他知道这么多的。民间绝不可能知道的。

……所以那些穷凶极恶的事迹是怎么传出来的？？？？

最后华山在一沓书院夫子的状书和巡街侍卫的上报中找到了武当的案底。

欺负考场书生；

调戏凤池侍女；

扰乱考场纪律；

偷瓜偷药偷香……

华山耳边响起茶馆说书人喋喋不休的三寸不烂之舌，只觉得一排黑线从头上砸下来，端起一旁狱卒给他倒的水一饮而尽，给自己压压惊。

所以说，读书人，惹不起惹不起。

莫名有些同情这个不知为何忽然转性大恶没做过小恶各种作的人了。

随之而来是一股被蒙在鼓里无能为力的烦躁感。

华山提剑越过堆满文件的桌案，直奔牢房而去。剑身在他的动作下泛起了轻微的嗡鸣。

他曾质问过武当为何至此，那人却只是目光低垂，淡淡推辞道，“这位少侠认错人了。”

华山确信自己不会认错，就算有人长相一样，但是眼睛绝不会骗人。就算他换了个名字，换了个身份，换了身装扮，那装了天下苍生的墨色之后的深潭幽水还是那样深沉又平淡，和他对视时又总是有千万思绪要喷薄而出，就好像二人没挑明关系前那般，压抑又深情。

如此好的审问机会在此，他又怎会放过？

华山几个踏步飞窜到关押着武当的牢房前，与他的略微焦灼相比，武当反而悠哉悠哉地靠在墙上，嘴里叼着一根从地上草席中抽出来的枯草，哼着变了调的曲子，仿佛这里是自己的武当宿舍。

听到脚步声，武当转过头，目光浅浅地扫过那张略有些急躁的面庞，火光在监狱的阴风中跳跃，在他的眼底染上一抹亮弧光，转瞬即逝。

光线昏暗，转眼消逝的神色微变自是没有引起华山的注意。不知为何，武器都没有缴纳，只是被封了经脉，无法运功，没有内功的武当，华山还是有自信制服的。

不料武当侧身压上牢门栏杆，脸一下子靠了过来，“你来干嘛？”

虽然隔着栏杆，但冰冷的铁锈反而让那人忽然凑近的热气更加明显，华山毫不躲闪，任由那股修道之人特有的气息扑打在脸上，一手抱剑一手虚虚地挑在武当下巴的位置，靠过去，面上带着不知是嘲讽还是隐忍的笑意，“我来看看，能把水牛拆骨扒皮生吞活剥的大魔头能有多凶残。”

二人几乎穿过栏杆贴到了一起，谁都不让一下，呼出的气体相互交融，武当本来懒散的神色忽然沉了沉，声音也低了下去。

“你现在还有反悔的机会。”

华山一愣，“什么反悔？”

武当阖上眼睛，深吸一口气，似是要将对方的气息如数吸入，猛地一掌拍开了牢门。

锁链噼里啪啦地声音回荡着，华山才发现门早就被打开了，武当的内力也早已恢复，惊愕之余刚想拔剑，却脚下一软被武当飞速拽了进去，顺着力道摔在了里面的草席间，震岳剑滑落在地，金属剑鞘撞击地面的声音异常清脆。

武当只是想和华山在这里过几招，以泄掉某种因为他的挑拨而起的火，顺便暗示一下华山，官府也早已被万胜阁的人侵蚀，没想到华山被他一拉竟然反抗都没反抗就摔了进来，他自己也被带倒在地，撑在了华山身上。牢门顺着二人的力道“咣啷”一声又合上，虚虚挂在门上的锁链完美装饰下，仿佛牢门从来没有开过。

华山只觉得一阵头晕目眩，震岳衫上的肩甲和呑山海胸前的金属硌得他生疼，勉强打起精神来后发现武当近在咫尺，抬腿就要踹，却被武当轻轻松松挡住。

二人都发现了此时华山的身体完全用不上力气。

华山试着运气，却发现丹田虚空，腿脚发软。

“化功散？”华山迎上武当一时没控制住的惊愕表情，问道。

武当忽然笑了，一把抓住华山的手腕，抵在头顶，对视了一会儿，说道，“对，化功散，少侠抓我进牢房的时候，没想到会被我这样暗算吧。”

“化功散不是你下的，你刚刚在给我把脉。”华山盯住那人忽然邪魅起来的神色，剥去语气中的气息不足，这句话宛若华山之上的冰雪一般冷静沉稳。

武当嗤笑一声，“你凭什么这样断定？”

“从官府，到民间，你都伪装的很好，但是你漏算了一处……”华山任由他抓着命门处，毫无惧色，“眼睛，不会骗人的。”

武当狠了下心，心中不断说着对不起，一把拽住他脑后的头发，狠狠碾了上去。

铁锈味儿弥漫开来，华山难以置信地瞪着眼，下意识地挣扎开来，奈何化功散效力甚好，在武当的掌下显得如此无用。

武当似是下了狠心，却又于心不忍，一开始的铁锈味消散后，尽管依旧是称不上温柔的撕扯，再没有弄出任何伤。

嘴里简直又麻又痛，和以往的缠绵不尽相同，武当完全不给他呼吸的机会。往常还能你来我往拆个几十招，这会儿华山觉得那手腕处仿佛是个铁钳，怎样用力都纹丝不动。武当不仅不让他呼吸，还夺走他残存的空气，那挣扎的力气也被随之抽走。

察觉到身下人没了挣扎的动静，武当才稍微松了口，华山憋地满脸涨红，立马夺回呼吸的权利，大口喘了起来，津液从未闭合的嘴角流下，顺着面颊垂到耳后，武当仿佛着了魔一般，顺着嘴角轻轻舔舐，含住了末端的耳垂。

身下人明显一僵，扭头要把耳朵拽出来。

“等、等下……不是，你为什么……唔啊！”

武当松开抓住头发的那只手，伸进震岳衫间，隔着一层薄薄的里子，熟稔无比的捏了一下，立马就有一颗小小的硬粒牵动了一声甜腻的惊喘。他又唇齿轻动，磨着那薄薄的耳垂。另一只手松开钳制，去解震岳衫间的软甲。

这件震岳衫，他比华山都熟悉如何脱掉。

练功之人一旦瞬间丧失功力，感官的落差会比常人大许多。华山只觉得有股前所未有的电流击穿全身，全部汇集到小腹下方，他一手抓住武当作祟的手腕，音线带着些许颤抖和剧烈的喘息

“停下，我……我有话问你……啊！”

回应他的是乳首处疼痛带着刺激的碾压，和身上的一阵凉意，华山忽然发力，武当没料到这忽然的动作，一下没抓住，被人连滚带爬地冲了出来，背后一下子撞在了栏杆上。栏杆哐啷作响，冰冷的触感透过衣衫，刺激得华山清醒了不少。

解了一半的衣衫倒是在他这一挣扎下彻底开了，半挂在身上，华山抬手擦了下嘴角的津液，看向武当的眼神带着几分疑惑几分质问，带着些许的愤怒，却独独没有怀疑。

武当看到了那燃起的怒火，刚要松一口气，又被他一句话搞的又气又笑，就听华山愤愤道，“他娘的……哈……除了枯梅大师那次，我还没这么……哈……狼狈过呢！”

“你就只气我让你狼狈？”武当无奈道。

“不止！”华山剜了他一眼，“一声不吭离去，私下搞那么大的名堂，改名换姓背锅，欺负弱小，自践其名……”华山一个个数过来，伸手去拿剑，却发现根本无力抽开剑鞘，索性把剑一扔，指着武当，“你不该给我一个解释吗？”

他原本是想拿剑指着的，因为这样比较有气势。

武当叹了口气，垂下眼眸，却被人忽然掐住下颚，抬起头来，四目相对。

华山不依不饶，“看着我的眼睛再说话。”

“我……”武当支吾一会儿，那句不知说了多少次的“少侠你认错人了。”却再也没能说出口，只能干巴巴地说了句，“……我会回来的。”

钳住下颚的那只手很快就失了力气，武当接住又要倒回栏杆上的身体，将他拉回自己怀里，听着华山因为内力缺失而极度不平稳的呼吸，轻叹了口气。

他这辈子，唯有对着这双承载了漫天霜雪的清冽眼眸无可奈何。

“咔哒”一声轻响，武当只觉得腕部一凉，便看到左手被拷上了手铐，华山的搭在上面的手无力滑落，似是用尽了最后一丝力气。

华山的唇角有着掩饰不住的疲累笑意，“就算……干了我……也……别想离开。”

说着便去勾呑山海上软甲的衣带，现在的华山力气微不可感，但武当却好像被撩到了火点一般。之前不过是想要做戏给世人看，现在就是想要来真的了。武当顺着华山勾衣带的微弱力道，将衣带扯开，冰冷的软甲被主人嫌弃地扔到一边。

手铐限制了武当的活动范围，武当直接将人按到栏杆上，从耳后往颈部啃噬，另一只手在腰间小腹处游走。华山背后冰冷前方火热，比平时敏感了不少的身体时不时打着微颤，呼吸渐沉，华山在逐渐燃起的火中想：这化功散竟然还能当媚药用？

发现了他的走神，武当一口咬下去，华山声惊呼出口又被堵了回去，武当的手顺着栏杆带着手铐按在脑后，另一只手滑进亵裤，状似随意一拢，华山忽然一颤，不自觉地将性器往他手中送。

武当指尖掠过敏感的小孔，华山一声呜咽被他吞下，每每擦过一次，都会伴随着怀里人的一阵轻颤，最终手里的那物肿胀挺立，在他的指尖涂满了粘滑的液体。武当就着这些液体将一指挤进了后方隐秘的穴口。

武当松口，就听见一阵难耐的呻吟从华山口中溢出，他弯弯曲曲开拓了一会儿，挤入第二根手指，往更深的地方探去。

化功散的好处就是让人无力可用，这倒方便了拓展，很快四指便挤了进去，武当便不再探索，换上了自己的，准确无误地碾上了最致命的一点。华山狠狠颤了一下，喘息一阵甜腻，挺立的性器颤巍巍地吐出些许白浊。

往日这种时候，少不了华山的聒噪，武当只有用自己的方法让他闭嘴，如今这人没了力气聒噪，只能靠在栏杆上，身体在地面的支撑下弯成一个合适的角度，武当反而有些不习惯，静了一会儿，才听到一声轻笑。

穴肉咬紧了孽根，稍微一动便牵扯出巨大的摩擦，没有足够的润滑剂，每动一下都带出一阵撕裂的痛楚。华山下意识地往后蹭，恍惚间，感到手腕一凉，双手便被锁在了栏杆上。  
武当顺手摸了钥匙。

华山脑海内忽然闪过“臭道士偷鸡摸狗本事涨了不少”的想法，便被一记深顶顶到难以自制。

“啊——痛唔嗯！”

呜咽地痛呼换来的是又一记深顶，交合的快感跳跃而出，武当轻轻叼住华山的上唇，浅浅抽出，又狠狠贯进去，甜腻的呻吟和惊喘便全数从那无法闭合的口中传出。

华山本能地想要挣扎，手却被牢牢地锁在上方，导致他只能往下滑，让那灼热的欲望更加深入顶弄，精确地描绘出那上面的脉络，每次被狠狠碾过那点撞到最深处，肉体拍打的声音在空旷的监狱里格外响亮，撞的华山后背生疼却又喘息连连，再又一次贯穿后，早已神志不清的华山终于忍不住发出一声哭腔，柱身吐出点点白浊。

武当低下头抵着他的额头，下身稍微一动，这刚经过高潮的身体便又一阵战栗，华山带着哭腔求饶道，“不要……啊……哈……”

华山脸上分不清是汗水还是泪水，武当却冲撞的更加凶狠了，水声潺潺，大开大合间，肉穴默契地吞吐，顶到最深处时，穴口又一次剧烈绞合，伴随着几乎嘶哑的哭叫，一阵热浪喷薄喷洒在二人小腹上，武当也在最深处释放了出来。

武当看着几近昏睡过去的华山，震碎了那束缚着他的手铐，轻轻放到草堆上，擦干面上的水渍，将沾到面上的发丝整理到耳后，在唇上偷的一吻，才恋恋不舍地抽出。一股白浊流出，武当拿出手帕尽可能细致地清理了一下，为华山披上衣服，便匆匆离去了。

监狱里的所有人都倒下了，武当默默踏过地上横七竖八的昏死之人，光明正大地从监狱门口走了出来。

门口有黑衣人不耐烦道，“怎么那么久？”

武当一脸冷漠，“出了点问题，有个高手，化功散灌不倒他。”

“你把他解决了？”

武当冷笑一声，“不然呢？”

黑衣人不太相信，跑了进去，武当眸间瞬间杀意冲天，抬手剑落，剑光无数，黑衣人瞬间成了血衣人。

墨剑乖乖回到剑匣中，武当转身离去。

那个人是万胜阁为数不多的独行杀手。

于是万胜阁中便有了他孤身一人逃脱监狱干倒了一干御守和一个华山高手，武功比独行杀手还要高的说法，因此受到了重用。

再然后，传出了武当滴血不占却极其残忍的说法，导致一名惨遭其害的武林高手华山弟子对他穷追不舍，哪怕同归于尽也在所不惜。

“他娘的在监狱里干了老子还想躲在万胜阁里？做梦！”

云梦手里把玩着华妹的头发，传闻中的那名华山弟子在她耳边叨叨着一千零一种家罚措施，作为他弟子的华妹认认真真将师爹要干的事情记了下来。旁边是暗香若无旁人地调戏自家大师，她不做声地打了个嗝。

吃撑了。

花前月下，美酒为伴。华山靠在湖中小亭上，将一壶酒掷上亭顶，酒壶被另一只手稳稳接住。

亭上人晃晃手中酒壶，不说话，天道悠悠，不如一醉方休。月色明亮，留下一个俊美的剪影。

皓月当空，潮水连连，箫音凄凄，思意绵绵，情意浓浓。

这是当年华山掌门楚遗风与武当弟子萧疏寒把酒邀月时所吹奏的。

亭上人一顿，须臾间便闪到了华山身后。箫音骤停，人形消散，只有后颈处温柔的触感提醒着人刚离开的事实。

几天之后，万胜阁覆灭。

杀死武当的那场戏，是华山去做的。那天之后，武当却没了踪影。

田园芳草，药香袭人，水声潺潺，江流宛转绕芳甸，滟滟随波千万里。

武当一席白衣，道袍飘然，从墙头落下。

觉得身后有人，华山睁开了的眼睛。

一个盯着眼前人的背影，缓缓前行，舍不得道一句叨扰；一个感受着背后人的气息，远处的琴音透过无限沧海，清风为待，如他归来。

是梦境，是幻觉，是温柔满怀，还是游子远归家来。

微不可闻的脚步声停在咫尺，华山有些无措地笑出声，转过身来，眼眶竟有些许红色。

“回来了？”

武当一把将他揽在怀里，贪婪地嗅着他颈间的气息，在他耳边如蚊声般应到。

“嗯。”

一约既定，万山无阻。即便负重逆行，吾往矣。

即便永世骂名，也抵不过我于你的承诺。

春花，秋月，夏日，冬雪。

你来，所以我等。


End file.
